


In The Light Of The Sun

by trash__universe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto comes home from work to see Kenma napping in the light of the sunset. He doesn't think he's seen anything more beautiful than his boyfriend looked right then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Light Of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CMS521](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMS521/gifts).



> A gift for the sweet CMS512, who asked for BokuKen with a praise kink and clingy Bokuto.   
> I hope this is what you wanted, dear.

The glow from the setting sun dressed Kenma and Bokuto’s bedroom in various shades of pinks and reds, the colors dancing across Kenma’s exposed skin in a way that made Bokuto lick his lips as he watched from the doorway. He’d come home from work that evening to find his boyfriend in the middle of a cat nap, wearing only a loose pair of boxers. His body was curled on it’s side, his back to the door. Blonde hair was splayed out over his face and pillows, blankets kicked to the bottom of the bed, tangled in his legs. 

Bokuto was left wondering what he’d done in a past life to deserve the most beautiful boyfriend in the world. 

Quietly, so he didn’t wake Kenma, Bokuto stripped off his suit jacket, hanging it in the closet along with his tie. He undid a few buttons on his dress shirt, rolling up the sleeves as an afterthought before slipping into bed beside his sleeping beauty. Kenma’s lips parted in a soft sigh as his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around his stomach, pulling his back against the strong chest. He was used to Bokuto’s cuddly antics - not a night went by that he didn’t end up as the little spoon at some point - so this didn’t really wake him much. 

What did finally wake him were the gentle kisses peppering the side of his neck and Bokuto whispering about how beautiful and how lucky he was to have him between kisses. 

“You are the most gorgeous human being that I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Bokuto hummed against Kenma’s skin, the feeling making the flan haired boy giggle softly. It tickled. 

Kenma’s voice was rough with sleep when he replied, raising his hands to rub at his eyes as he spoke. “Most men prefer handsome, but I’ll let it slide this time.” The bed creaked as he rolled in his boyfriend’s arms, turning to face him. A lazy smile graced his lips, one that he usually reserved for Bokuto, which Kuroo was pretty jealous of, since they’d been friends forever. 

Their first kiss of the night was slow and lazy, one of Bokuto’s hands slipping up to cup Kenma’s cheek. Kenma’s hands rested on his chest, tracing gentle circles on the dress shirt covered skin. Their tongues danced in a practiced motion, brushing past each other in an intimate and delicate motion. When it was broken, the calloused pad of Bokuto’s thumb swiped over Kenma’s bottom lip gently, as if he were simply admiring the softness of the skin there. 

The next was much hotter, Kenma initiating it this time. His hands sank into the spiky hair, chest pressing into Bokuto’s clothed one. Bokuto moaned softly, tongue thrusting between Kenma’s parted lips. Though the other boy had started the kiss, he was quick to take cover, rolling on top of Kenma and pressing the blonde’s shoulders back into the bed. 

Those wide amber eyes peered up at him, hands slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt as they paused to catch their breath. 

“So beautiful and all mine.” Bokuto murmured, leaning down to leave open mouthed kisses over Kenma’s collarbones. Beautiful gasps escaped his parted lips, followed by soft giggles. 

“Yeah, Koutarou, all yours.” Kenma smiled softly, pushing at the shoulder area of Bokuto’s now unbuttoned shirt. “I want this off.” He winked and Bokuto was very happy to comply, stripping away the fabric and tossing it in the corner of their room, near the laundry basket but not actually into it. He was too distracted for that kind of accuracy currently. 

Their lips met in another hot kiss, this one distracted by more fabric being stripped away. Kenma got rid of those god awful dress pants that hid his boyfriend’s delicious thighs, pushing the pants and the boxers beneath them off in one graceful move. Bokuto kicked them off the rest of the way when they hit his ankles before doing away with Kenma’s cute red boxers. 

Bokuto slipped his knee between Kenma’s parted thighs, using it to rub gently at his hard on. The movements made Kenma moan, back arching slightly at the sudden stimulation. Bokuto became playful after that, leaving open mouthed kisses over Kenma’s chest and stomach, giving his most ticklish spots quick kitten licks. The motions left Kenma pink in the face and giggling. Sex with Bokuto was something special. There were never any awkward moments like the ones he’d experienced with his previous partners. Bokuto made him feel more sexy and wanted than anyone ever had before. 

When a calloused hand finally wrapped around his member, Kenma’s back arched and a sweet moan escaped his parted, kiss swollen lips. Bokuto chuckled at the sound, nipping at the soft skin of Kenma’s hips, making the younger boy squirm beneath him. “So fucking good for me, babe. You’re already so hard, throbbing for me after just a few kisses.” Kenma wanted to argue that it had been more than _just a few kisses_ , but all of the air was punched out of him when he felt the first press of Bokuto’s tongue to his puckered entrance. 

Kenma’s hands darted down, tangling in the silvery hair as Bokuto’s tongue lapped at his hole, getting it all wet and sloppy. Whines and whimpers of appreciation filled the room, turning to high moans when the tongue pressed it’s way inside him, stretching him around the hot, wet organ. The feeling left him gasping for breath, chest heaving slightly. It was gone all too soon though, leaving Kenma feeling empty and desperate. His hips squirmed, only to be pinned down by his boyfriend in an instant. 

“Kenma,” Bokuto shhhed, peppering kisses up and down his inner thighs. “I’ve got you, Kitten.” A thick finger pressed against his entrance, damped by the saliva Bokuto had left behind. It slowly worked him open, almost like his boyfriend was teasing him with the actions. All while he stretched Kenma, Bokuto sucked dark hickies onto the parted thighs, leaving his marks behind on his lover’s skin. They joined others, all in various stages of healing. He just couldn’t control himself when he got this close to Kenma’s gorgeously toned legs. 

But if Kenma’s sweet noises of pleasure were anything to go by, his boyfriend really didn’t mind. 

“So tight for me, Kitten.” Bokuto purred as he pressed a second finger inside, scissoring them apart in a way that made Kenma keen and press his hips down into the touch. “So good, so fucking beautiful… I can’t wait to make love to this pretty little ass of yours.” 

Kenma’s reply was desperate, voice sharp and wanting. “Please! Kou, I need you now!” Lucky for Kenma, Bokuto wasn’t one to keep his little lover waiting. He pulled his fingers away, earning a whine from the smaller male, shifting for just a moment to get the bottle of lube they had sitting on their bedside table. 

Kenma watched with heavily lidded eyes as Bokuto slicked himself up with lube, giving himself a few quick strokes before moving back to rest between his thighs. He laughed softly when his hips were grabbed, Bokuto pulling them in an upward angle. He lazily draped his legs around the man’s waist, giving him perfect access to his entrance. 

Bokuto took advantage of it, pressing slowly into Kenma, pressing kisses to his neck as he did so. As always, he had sweet words for his boyfriend, telling him how beautiful he looked beneath him like this, praising how tight he felt around him. After the flan haired boy was adjusted to the thigh length inside of him, Bokuto sped up his thrusting, hands gripping Kenma’s hips tightly, almost like a vice. 

Each quick thrust pulled a moan from Kenma, who twisted his hands tightly into the sheets. He could feel the adoration in Bokuto’s gaze, the love in the kisses that were stolen from his lips. The room was growing darker as the sun finished setting, but Kenma didn’t need to see Bokuto to know he was looking at him like he was his everything. 

The pair came together, Kenma first with Bokuto following shortly after as his boyfriend grew impossibly tighter around him. Their finishing moans were muffled by each other’s mouths. Kenma’s hands knit into Bokuto’s hair and Bokuto cupped the back of Kenma’s neck, holding him close. 

“You were so good for me, Kenma. So beautiful.” Bokuto murmured when they finally broke off their kiss. He rolled to his side slightly, semi-soft member slipping from Kenma as he did. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms in a tight hug. 

“I love you, Koutarou.” Kenma sighed happily, pressing his face into the muscular chest. He was tired again, even after the nap he’d had before, though it seemed that Bokuto didn’t want to move anytime soon either. 

“I love you too, Kenma.” Bokuto punctuated the sentence with a kiss pressed to the top of Kenma’s head. The couple fell asleep soon after that, the room dark around them, stars twinkling beyond the open window.


End file.
